


Not Alone

by firefly267



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beware some gay bashing, Double Drabble, Fluff, Howard Stark Is a Dick, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly267/pseuds/firefly267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, when Tony blurted out, “I love him!” He knew he had gone too far. Howard’s gaze hardened and he pointed to the door.<br/>“Get out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Tony walked Loki up to his door grinning. “You didn't have to walk me to my door, Stark,” Loki said rolling his eyes.

“It’s Tony, remember? And of course I did isn’t that what a good boyfriend does?” Tony said laughing leaning against the side of the house as Loki unlocked the door. Loki blushed lightly shaking his head before leaning over and kissing Tony gently. 

“Goodnight Tony, Thank you for dinner.” 

Tony’s grin only grew, “No problem Lokes. See ya tomorrow.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek before bounding down the steps to his car; Loki giggled softly watching him, waving as Tony drove off. 

If anyone had told Loki two weeks ago that he would be dating Tony Stark he would probably suggest for them to go see a psychiatrist, and yet here he was dating the famous inventor’s son. Loki walked inside quietly locking the door behind him and headed up to bed.

\--------

Tony pulled into his driveway smiling; dating Loki was fantastic. It had been months of them walking in circles around each other before Tony’s friends, sick of the sexual tension, told him to grow up and just ask him out. Tony couldn’t be happier that he did. However, Tony’s happiness quickly fell as he parked his car and saw his fathers in its usual spot. He must have gotten home early from his business trip. Tony sighed getting out of his car hoping his father already went to bed. 

But he was out of luck, as Tony opened the door setting his keys on the side table, he heard his dad yell, “Tony!” 

“Coming!” Tony yelled back, heading into the living room sighing after taking off his coat. Walking into the living room Tony found Howard Stark sitting in a chair looking anything but happy. Howard stood up as Tony came into the room. 

“Do you know why I’m home early?” Howard asked coldly, holding a magazine in one hand.

“Well . . . No. Not really,” Tony stated shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Howard held out the magazine silently eyes still hardened. Tony took the magazine from his father, looked at the cover, and blanched. There was a picture of him and Loki holding hands laughing with the headline reading something about them being together, but Tony could care less as he looked up at Howard. “Dad, it’s not what it looks like, I can ex—” 

“What exactly are you going to explain to me?” Howard growled, “The entire board has seen this. Do you know how this makes me look? That I have a fag for a son.” 

Tony flinched hands clenching the article tightly, snapping, “Yeah, I know I’m just one huge disappointment for you.” 

Howard scowled, “Tony—”

“Oh, don't even pretend like it’s not true,” Tony glared rambling in anger, “You only care about me when I’m doing something that makes you look anything but prefect. But it’s okay you can just tell the board that you have a delinquent for a son, because your never around to raise him!” Howard suddenly reached across the space between them and backhanded Tony hard enough to send him crashing into the side table. 

“You will watch what comes out of your mouth,” He snapped.

Tony winced pulling himself up, “Why? Does the truth hurt?” Howard yanked Tony up the rest of the way by his arm before shoving him towards the door. 

“I will not have you and your homo boyfriend ruin my company’s image. You will end this stupid phase now.” Howard glared making it clear what would happen if Tony didn't do what he said, but Tony was known for doing stupid things. 

So, when Tony blurted out, “I love him!” He knew he had gone too far. Howard’s gaze hardened and he pointed to the door.

“Get out.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, “Dad.”

“No,” Howard came forward opening the door grabbing Tony’s arm before shoving him out, “I will not have a fag for a son.” Tony stumbled tripping over the stairs falling down them hands scrapping on the cement, panic starting to well up in chest. “Now leave. And don't come back.” Howard slammed the door, clicking the lock in place. 

Tony didn't know how long he sat on the ground outside his house the cold slowly seeping into his bones. He had to be in some sort of shock, and that’s why it took him forever to get up and move. Dusting himself off Tony stuck his numb fingers in his pockets walking to his car before cursing realizing he had left the keys inside. Tony bit his lip turning away from it glancing back at his house before heading out to the street and pulling out his phone. Tony wet his lips shivering cursing himself again for taking his coat off. Looking down at his phone Tony dialed a number almost on autopilot.

“Hey, Tony what’s up?” Steve asked sounding as if he had just woken up.

“Did I wake you?” Tony asked a numb feeling starting to settle in his stomach. 

“Oh, no. I’m watching a movie with my mom. Why something up?” Steve asked sounding more awake. 

“Not really, just wondering if I can stay the night tonight?” Tony asked, already walking towards the direction to Steve’s house. 

“Of course, you know you’re always welcome here. You sure everything’s okay? You sound funny.” 

“I’m fine Steve. I’ll see you in a bit.” Hanging up the phone Tony continued on to Steve’s house. Steve Rodgers was Tony’s best friend and the closest friend he lived by, so the obvious choice to go to. 

Almost an hour later, Tony reached Steve’s house, and he was freezing. The numb feeling had spread from his stomach and Tony felt sick from holding the eventual tears back. His dad had really kicked him out. He was homeless… Ringing the doorbell, Tony waited for Steve to get the door. 

Steve opened the door smiling. “Hey Tony,” Then noticing his friends lack of overnight bag, “No bag?” Steve glanced behind Tony looking at the driveway noticing the empty spot where Tony should’ve parked, before raising his eyebrows looking at his friend worriedly, “Did you walk here?” Tony nodded silently, further worrying his friend because Tony was never quiet, and he always barged in and went straight for the pantry. Something was up. Steve called over his shoulder for his mom and pulled Tony inside, “It’s freezing out there. Why in the world did you walk?” 

“I know it’s cold Steve.” Tony muttered, sighing before adding, “I didn’t have my car.” Steve watched worried as Tony stared at the ground, his mom coming over before he can reply. 

“What is it, Sweetheart? Oh Tony’s here.” She smiled walking over. “How are you Hun?” 

That was all it took for Tony to crack, just that small show of affection. “I-I didn’t know where else to go . . .” Tony choked out tears coming forward clotting his eyes and dripping down his cheek. Steve eyes widened his head jerking over to look at his mom, suddenly understanding why Tony had been acting weird. 

Steve’s mom came forward pulling Tony into her arms as he broke down completely. “You know you’re always welcome here. Always.” She soothed him running her fingers through his hair; it was a few minutes before she pulled back as Tony seemed to settle down. “Steve, Sweetheart why don't you take Tony out to the living room and I’ll make us some tea, alright?” Steve nodded taking Tony out to sit on the couch sitting next to him. 

“Tony . . .” Steve muttered softly not knowing how to help his friend, Tony just shook his head leaning against Steve, tears still slowly slipping down his cheeks. Steve watched his friend looking down at his hands which are red and scratched up. Steve’s mom comes back with tea, and seeing Tony’s hands left quickly for her first aid kit. Coming back, she knelt in front of Tony and set about cleaning up his hands wrapping them in gauze to keep the medicine on them. Steve picked up one of the cups of tea and sipped at it before offering a cup to Tony. 

Before Tony even finished his own cup of tea, though he passed out, head lying on Mrs. Rodgers lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, and Steve leaned against the couch, asleep sitting on the ground, hand clenched in Tony’s as he slept.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki got to school the next day he looked around for Tony’s car . . .

When Loki got to school the next day he looked around for Tony’s car, but upon not seeing it he frowned. He hadn’t heard from Tony since last night and his mind was starting to run through all of the things that could have gone wrong, or maybe it had been something that he had done. However, those thoughts soon died away as Loki spotted Tony at his locker. Strolling over, Loki smiled leaning against the locker next to Tony’s, “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Tony said voice cracking slightly as he pulled books out of his locker. Loki blinked worriedly looking Tony over. He looked almost drained if Loki had to pick a word.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked quietly resting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You look tired.” Tony chuckled softly and turned to Loki closing his locker. Loki’s eyes widened at the purple bruise covering a good portion of Tony’s face. “Oh god . . . What happened?” Loki reached a hand up brushing a hand gently over the bruise, and looking closer, he noticed how red Tony’s eyes were, and sighed worriedly.

Tony leaned into the touch muttering, “My dad kicked me out . . .” 

Loki’s eyes widened. “He kicked you out. When? Last night? Why? Where’d you go?” Loki questioned Tony quickly. Tony laughed softly holding up a hand.

“One at a time but lets go to homeroom first. That way I can explain. Alright?” Loki nodded and they headed to their homeroom class, which they thankfully had together. 

The fist thing out of Tony’s mouth when they made it to homeroom was, “My dad knows . . . about us.” 

Loki flinched. “How’d he—” 

“A magazine.” Tony sighed. “We fought. He said he couldn’t have a fag for a son, ruining his company’s image.” Loki made a pained sound from the back of his throat taking Tony’s hand. “I kinda went off on him, told him I wasn’t going to give you up, and he threw me out. Literally.” Tony rubbed at his sore hands. “I didn’t have my keys, so I walked to Steve’s, had a mental breakdown, and now I just don’t know what to do.” Tony took a shuddering breath refusing to cry again after last night. 

Loki pulled him into a hug as a few students filed into the classroom taking their seats, “I’m so sorry Tony. I had no idea he’d do that.” Tony shrugged the numb feeling starting to settle in his stomach again. 

“I’ll be alright. I’ll miss the house more than him. It had my lab in it, which was nice, you know. But I have you, and Steve’s mom is gonna let me stay with them, so at least I’m not homeless.” Tony chuckled at his poor attempt at humor. Loki sighed kissing Tony’s cheek. 

“I really am sorry, I would suggest you leaving me, but I am far too possessive to even think about giving you up,” Loki replied smirking lightly. Tony watched his boyfriend for a second before laughter bubbled out, a smile taking over his features for the first time since the incident with his father. Loki inwardly grinned, as Tony laughed, happy that he cheered Tony up. 

“This is why I love you,” Tony said beaming over at Loki. Loki froze looking at Tony.

“What a horrible place to pronounce your love to me, Stark. I thought you’d at least put some effort into it.” Loki rolled his eyes, but can’t quite keep the smile off his face as Tony starts laughing again. Before he leans forward whispering, “Love you too.” Tony grins up at Loki, pressing his lips to his happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished. :) There might be a part three, but as of right now I don't have any plans for it. If I do decide to do a part three I'll probably talk about it on my tumblr. Which you can find here... http://firefly267.tumblr.com


End file.
